


The Flame and the Future

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Future, Order of the Flame, Polis, Religion, Soulmates, The Flame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Two thousand years after radiation engulfs the planet The Flame is found by an archeological team. Clarke and Lexa's story comes to light as their future selves also find their own lives entertwining, falling in love as their past lives did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mom - Em Gonplei Ste Odon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mom+-+Em+Gonplei+Ste+Odon).



> This story came to mind as I sat thinking about my mom, about death and the future. I hope to see her one day in a future life, but for now her fight is over and she no longer suffers. That is all I can ask for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lexa and Clarke's current lifetimes as The Flame comes to light after 2000 years.

The clouds had long disappeared around midmorning and the sun blared harshly down on the archeological site. The brunette bending over one of the excavation quadrants stood and wiped her arm over her forehead, looking up as the helicopter flew over the site. Her hair had escaped the ponytail throughout the day but as she headed up the hill to meet with the religious figures she bundled it back into order. She hadn’t expected to be calling The Order but their most priceless artifact from history had been located after nearly two thousand years of being lost.

The side of the helicopter had an infinity symbol plastered on the side and it disappeared as the door slid open. Two men and a woman stepped out, both men were in robes but the woman wore a lab coat and held two cases in her hands.

“Who is in charge around here?” The bald man exiting the helicopter inquired.

“Dr. Alexa Woods, I’m the lead archeologist here.” She held out her arm and he took it, embracing her welcomingly. “And you are?”

“Master Titus and this is Master Matthew.” He motioned to the man beside him, whom extended his arm towards Alexa in greeting.

“Matt is fine.” The man motioned to the woman with them, “this is Dr. Clarke Skyler, she’s our lead scientist in regards to The Flame.”

Alexa embraced the woman’s arm, “must have been theory until now.”

“With what little survived two thousand years ago, technically yes. However, the Keeper’s Journal allowed us to reconstruct everything necessary over two hundred years ago in preparation for the day it was discovered.” Clarke started walking and Alexa fell in step besides her. “I’m eager to examine the artifact given that there have been many fakes in the past. Good enough to pass off until in-depth examination. What makes you think it’s the real deal?”

Alexa stepped in front of the blond to make her pause in her steps. “It’s on a necklace around the neck of female human remains. Legends say that The Flame was worn around the neck of the last Fleimkepa when the nuclear clouds eclipsed over ninety percent of the planet. We found the bodies of the female and four males under rubble, where the former Palace of Heda was located according to ancient sources. Legend says…”

“The Fleimkepa remained to stoke the eternal flame as a beacon of hope while the people survived.” The blonde shrugged as her blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight. “I studied at the Order Academy as a child.”

“Some boring childhood you must have had.” The brunette chuckled, “shall we?”

“We shall.”

* * *

Alexa showed the three to a tented cordoned off and pulled the flap aside to let them in. The grid was marked by rope and in the middle of the pit was a skeleton with a knife by the leg, metal pieces at the waist and a metal necklace around the neck. Shining blue half-covered in dirt was The Flame.

The Flame was the most sacred object in the world, lost just over two thousand years before when nuclear clouds encased almost all the planet and caused the deaths of more than ninety percent of those that survived the Nuclear Wars a hundred years before. The Order of the Flame remained through the centuries, their goal was to recover and preserve the past stored within it. Children learned of its sacredness and religious classes were taught of the sacred bloodline that aided it in preserving life for nearly a century. Many had searched for it and failed to find it. Some had tried to pass off replicas but were punished for violating religious law, for attempting to deceive and profit.

Alexa had attended The Order Academy as a child and felt a longing to discover the true Flame. So she had set out to do just that and upon seeing the evidence match that of the legends and ancient text, she knew without a doubt of what she’d found. Upon that realization she’d contacted The Order and cordoned off everything with orders that it be left untouched. She’d either be congratulated on her recovery or ticketed for wasting their time.

Clarke stepped down into the pit and put her cases to the side as she pulled out a medical scanner. She scanned the body and looked at the screen before turning to look at the two men in robes. The bald man had his arms folded in front of him. “Is it her?”

“Mitochondrial DNA is a match, it’s Clarke Griffin.”

“How do you match DNA from two thousand years ago?”

Clarke looked up at Alexa from where she was at in the pit. “Historical text shows Clarke Griffin’s mother was among the survivors and had a second daughter two years after the nuclear clouds encased the planet. The Order has kept close eyes on each of the survivors’ bloodlines for years.,” She shrugged and smiled, “this woman is my aunt to the nth degree; I was named after her.”

“How long before the body can be removed?” Matt asked politely, “The Flame needs to be preserved and Mistress Clarke needs a proper burial, one denied to her all those years ago.”

Alexa looked up at them, “I’d like to go with the body. I understand the religious requirements regarding entrance to the Order’s Cathedral but I did study at the Order Academy as a child.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem but you’ll be unable to witness the burial.”

Clarke chuckled, “she can stay with me, we can remanence about our days at the Academy. Compare our meditation times and memorization skills.”

* * *

The blond opened the second case and inside laid a velvet red cloth and a metal case. Using tweezers, she removed The Flame from the necklace. It gave way easily instead of being melded into the metal. She put it in the metal case and closed it before placing it back in the larger case. Unfolding the cloth, she laid it across the skeleton and closed her eyes, bowing her head.

“Yu gonplei ste odon Fleimkepa Klark.”

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” It was repeated by the two men and Alexa.

Her green eyes surveyed the cloth covered skeleton as Clarke rose and climbed out of the pit after collecting her cases. “The cloth will have to be removed to finish excavating and for removal but I’ll see that it’s replaced immediately after removal.”

“Master Matthew will remain to observe the removal of the body and proper transport. If you still desire to you can accompany him and Mistress Clarke’s remains to The Order’s Cathedral when you finish.” Titus spoke before turning, “come Clarke, we should get The Flame back to begin preservation.”

“May we meet again.” Clarke held out her arm and Alexa took it.

“May we meet again.” Green eyes seemed to connect with blue before the blond started out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you so choose.


	2. Secrets of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke brings The Flame back to the Order's Cathedral and we learn a little about Alexa Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write and as my beta pointed out to me, Titus is still an ass. Also Lexa and Clarke have kind of switched rolls, with Clarke being under Titus and Lexa being the one coming into this. It'll make sense in future chapters to why I have done this.

The Order’s Cathedral was known historically and by public documentation as The Palace of the Flame. It was a tall tower constructed to replicate original Palace of Heda. Historical documentation was only loosely based on truth because much had been lost over two thousand years but what could be preserved had been done so meticulously. Sacred books like the **_Record of the Flame_** and **_History of the Clans_** were only two such documents to retain truth as they had survived through two thousand years of war, nature and constant movement. That is why when Clarke had started her work on becoming a histo-scientist she’d found herself at a wall of fact versus fiction but she’d researched in field and library for hours that turned into days and weeks, allowing for her to come out on top as the best histo-scientist the Order Academy had ever produced. It had also gained her an instant position with the religious order whose school she’d been attending since age five.

Entering the lab on the fourth floor underground the public section of the Cathedral, Clarke was met with a melding of nature and technology. The brown granite walls were a nice contrast to the glass tables that were lined with technology and the wooden desks that held computers that aided in all aspects of history and scientists. The sounds that welcomed her were the voices of her best friend Raven Solis and their tech Monty Green. Raven had gone through second and tertiary school with her, allowing them to grow like siblings. They’d known Monty since he was added to their little corner of research two years before.

Placing the main case on the table, Clarke opened it to pull out the case that held the Flame. She opened it and held the dirty piece up to the light to look at it; it needed to be cleaned carefully before being examined. Two thousand years in the dirt had probably corroded it but it was her job to get as much information as possibly off the device. A rush of familiarity ran over her as she looked at it, the same feeling she had every time she’d seen it in the research books and in sacred scripture. She’d had a dream soon after she’d started research of standing on a tower starring out at purple clouds while holding the Flame in her hand. When she’d confided in Titus he told her to never tell another living soul about her dream. When asked why he’d caught her chin and told her she’d be revealing herself to the world and it was a danger none could afford.

“Probably a fake!” The voice behind her made her snort and she turned her head to see Raven pulling her body onto the table. The scientist just shrugged, “wouldn’t be the first time. So you gonna test it and see if it’s real?”

“Titus would have my head if I tested it and it turned out to be real. Activating it would violate the highest tenets of our faith, none but the Fleimkepa can activate The Flame.”

Raven snorted, “so you activate the most sacred object to ever exist, but what can he do to you? You’re the best histo-scientist to exist and you practically wrote the best thesis on the potential of what could happen with melding of Flame and human consciousness.” The northern born woman turned her head and bore her sight into Clarke, “oh wait, you wrote the only thesis! He needs you.”

“Only a Natblida can handle it when activated and live.” She looked back at the piece, “remember they died out two thousand years ago.”

“Officially, unofficially there are five alive in each state and oh, one standing right here looking at the damn piece of sacred tech. It’s your birthright Clarke, screw Titus.” Raven moved off the table and leaned over her shoulder. “Whisper the words and see if it’s a dud, I’m pretty sure you’re going to be back in the field tomorrow searching for it again.”

Clarke longed to say the words and finally realized Raven was right, it was her birthright as she bore blood dark as night. “Ascende superius.” She whispered the words and stood in awe as they both watched the tentacles escaped through dirt and grime wrap around her finger.

“Oh wow!” Raven stared at the technology. “Okay, so not a dud or a fake, you should really be quick and shut it up before Titus arrives down here on one of his random walks.”

The blond tilted her head and watched as the tentacles just caressed her finger familiarly. “It knows me.”

“Yeah and I prefer you in one piece. Ascende superius.” The tentacles retracted and Raven took the piece out of Clarke’s hand. “I’ll start the bath for this thing, we have the nanite solution to soak and clean it stored somewhere.”

* * *

It was two days before Clarke was able to start her work on the sacred piece. She put the tech in a special holding case that would submerge it in black blood and hands that could catch each tentacle to capture information. Titus arrived midmorning two days after discovery to activate the piece. Clarke stood in her lab coat and Raven was off to the side with a tablet and Monty on a computer ready to read any information.

“The moment of truth.” Titus stated as he stood beside Clarke and looked at the case. “Ascende superius.” The Flame came to life and he nodded, “Dr. Woods will be congratulated and awarded for her find. Begin your work Clarke, Master Matthew and Dr. Woods will be arriving shortly with the remains of Mistress Clarke. I assume you’ll want to be there for the burial.”

“Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to burn her body?” Clarke looked up at him, “it was the way of life, to release the spirit back to nature. Should we not give her the funeral honoring who she was when she lived, not the way of life now?”

He nodded, “this is why you are special Clarke, you’re connected to the past in a way none of your blood-siblings are. I’ll see to the arrangements.”

When he was gone Raven chuckled, “he gave you a compliment, never thought I’d see the day.”

“Let’s begin.”

“Relaying information now.” Raven tapped her tablet and looked over at Monty. “It should begin uploading the most recent information obtained, likely right before the radiation hit.”

Monty leaned in as he typed on his keyboard. “It’s jarbled, most likely due to the radiation. Raven come have a look at this, I think this is a sight code not a read code.”

Raven made her way over with Clarke behind her, “uh yeah that’s sight code.”

“Sight code, what’s sight code?” Clarke inquired as she stared at the screen of scrambled letters and numbers.

* * *

Monty turned in his chair as the elevator doors opened, they all turned to see Master Matthew and Alexa Woods. Clarke smiled and made her way over to them both. Matt chuckled, “Titus wastes no time in having you start your work I see.”

“The man has never been known for his patience.” Clarke stated before meeting Alexa’s eyes. “We meet again it seems, but this time welcome to my domain.”

Alexa braced her arm, “I assume I’m welcome?”

“Of course.” Clarke grinned before motioning behind her. “So about the object you found…”

“It’s the real deal?”

Clarke sighed, “no Raven was right and it was a dud. Sorry to say this but you found nothing but crap.”

“Oh.” Green eyes once bright dimmed considerably. “Guess I better figure out how to pay that ticket I’ll be getting.”

“Don’t worry, we all fall for Clarke’s serious face.” Raven stated and grabbed Alexa’s arm. “Raven Solis, you Dr. Woods are my new hero. You made history finding the greatest sacred relic known to exist.”

Alexa’s eyes snapped to Clarke, “you lied to me?”

“Again with the pranks Clarke.” Matt was stern in his reprimand, “will you ever learn?”

The blond grinned, “nope.”

“Why Titus insists on keeping you is anyone’s guess.” He sighed and turned back to the elevator, “call me if you have need of me. Be aware Dr. Woods needs an escort upstairs and is not allowed anywhere but public areas.”

Raven sighed and put her arm on Clarke’s shoulder, “would we ever break any rules Matt?”

“I’ve known you since primary school, do you really want the answer to that?”

“Don’t you have meditation to get to?” Clarke asked with a grin on her face.

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed Clarke met questioning green eyes. “Look…”

The brunette walked right past her to the table and examined the encased Flame. “I have nothing to say to you Dr. Skylar.” She stated when Clarke made her way over. “Miss Solis can you explain this contraption?”

“Nope.” She shrugged, “that’s Clarke’s creation so even if I wanted to, I can’t explain it.”

“Okay so we have two options regarding the sight code.” Monty made his way over with a tablet. “We can rig up a projector and hope for images but they’ll be in no real order or we can spend the next two months finding the code within the code and then reorder the images.” He looked up and saw Alexa, “hi, Monty Green, I’m the tech.”

“Dr. Alexa Woods, I found The Flame.”

“By mistake or…”

“I used historical data in the archives to locate the former palace and then dug through the rubble.”

“Well Dr. Woods…”

She smiled at them, “Lexa is fine.”

“Lexa, that’s genius. Full respect from me.” Monty smiled and looked at Clarke. “What’s your choice, now or two months?”

Clarke stared at the Flame in thought, “let’s see what images we get then if there is chaos in the order we can spend a while examining the codes.”

“One projector coming up.” Raven made her way out of the room towards another.

Alexa reached out to the encasement, “is that nightblood?”

“Natblida are extinct, there are no more.” Clarke stated and the brunette looked up at her with hard eyes.

“Or perhaps that’s what they want you to think. If you went to the Academy then you know they tested your blood for the genetic potential.”

“Genetic potential yes, for the scientists to bring back the Natblida.”

Alexa rolled her eyes, “what if I said they had? My ex used to work at the Order’s Healing and Research Center. She said they had found up to sixty within the current generation.”

“Well I’ve been around here long enough to know if that was true they’d be using them instead of tech if that was true.”

Monty cleared his throat and they turned to look at him, “you’re bleeding…”

Lexa’s hand went to her nose and she turned away, wiping away the blood. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder, “let me help you.”

“I’m fine.”

Clarke turned her and saw the gray under her nose, “the depth takes some getting used to.” She held out a tissue, “don’t worry, your secret safe with me jus sis.” Lexa’s head snapped up and she met Clarke’s eyes.

“You’re…”

“Yeah, don’t worry none of us will share your secret.”

Lexa looked over at Monty and he smiled at her, motioning to the tablet. “You want to see what we see or would looking at blurred images be a bore?”

“Anything in regards to The Flame is worth seeing.”

* * *

An alarm went off and they all looked around as glass encased all the tables, cutting them off from all equipment. Clarke rushed forward and slapped her hand on the glass, “no!”

The elevator doors opened and they all turned to see Titus with several guards. He stopped by the table. “Enough Clarke. Security measures have taken effect, our visitor has been less than truthful who she is.”

Alexa looked at him as everyone looked at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“You never attended our Academy, in fact our registration system has no record of Alexa Woods ever being on any Order property.” Titus took a step towards her, “so who are you and why are you here?”

“Alexa Woods, I attended your Eastern School from 4143 to 4161. I swear on my life I attended, I know to violate religious law to such an extent is a death sentence.” She swallowed as Titus motioned to the guards and they pulled their batons.

“Wait!” Clarke leapt in front of her and the guards paused as Titus put up a hand. “She’s Natblida, her ex worked for Healing and Research. It’s likely she was erased from the system by that person to protect her.”

Titus motioned for Clarke to move and she did, “is that true?”

“Yes, her name was Costia Rivers.”

Titus set his jaw, “the famed researcher who almost destroyed the lives of sixty innocents by exposing the truth. I know who Costia Rivers was and she refused to tell us how she came to know about Natblida. Well this explains it.”

“She’s innocent, you have to let her go.”

Titus threw up a hand and Clarke stopped talking, “until her identity is confirmed she’ll be a ward of this cathedral. I’m sorry Alexa, if that is your name, but as if now you’ll be restricted to the interior of this building. If you attempt to leave you will be violating religious law and will die, is that understood?”

The woman nodded, “yes Master Titus.”

“Good, Clarke show her where quarters are and see that she has everything she needs. You can continue your work once she’s settled.”

Clarke looked at Alexa, “come with me please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you see fit, your choice. Let me know if there is anything you want to see.


	3. Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flames is examined and reveals some secrets of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I'm late by a few months. I get distracted easily and this time it was my Sanvers fics for Supergirl. But in honor of the anniversary of Lexa's death (not to be celebrated actually), I decided to return to this.

The next morning Clarke knocked on the doors to one of the rooms located on the residence floor. It opened and she found Alexa with her hair down by her face and in loose white pants and a shirt, the clothes of religious novices. She opened the door wider and Clarke entered with a basket, holding it out to her.

“I spoke with Titus again and he said that Master Regis at the Eastern School is searching their records. I’m hopeful they’ll find you.”

Alexa uncovered the basket to find berries, “thank you for the fruit but for what you did, you have my hatred. You exposed my secret just seconds after saying you’d keep it and you linked me to Costia. How will I be received anywhere for being linked to the woman who was publically executed for betraying religious order in the highest extent?”

“I was trying to save your life. In the Lake State when one saves your life its customary to say thank you.”

The brunette sighed and sat down, “I’ve dedicated my whole life to finding The Flame and instead of seeing the wonders it holds I’m locked up a prisoner of my own faith.”

Clarke sat beside her, “I’m going to be seeing the images today, Raven worked all night to hook up the monitor. I’ll all be on the server once we finish, I can show you on my tablet tonight if you’d like.”

“I would be grateful.”

“I’m sorry I exposed you, no apology will ever excuse what you feel from what I did but it’s all I can offer.” Clarke stood, “well and the berries, they’re from Titus’ secret stash but shh.” She put her finger to her lip while grinning. She saw Lexa smile and knew she’d done the right thing.

* * *

As she entered the lab Clarke saw Raven rigging something to the device and sighed knowing it was from the neural research department. Their big question was whether human consciousness was taken over by The Flame or shared it in a symbiotic way. The device would measure whether images gave away data on emotion or were just images in a storage device. Titus was waiting patiently with Matthew as she joined them, he looked to the side at her.

“I hope you enjoyed my fruit, the cook said it was there before you visited the kitchens and wasn’t when she went to prepare my plate.”

She shrugged, “can you blame a girl for wanting berries?”

“Clarke your insolence knows no bounds, when your father died and your mother sent you to us for religious instruction we took you in a ward. However, since the day we received you when you were five I find myself wondering if…”

“I caused your baldness?” She grinned and he sighed as she controlled her face, “sorry, please continue.”

He turned to look at her, “you are intelligent in a way we haven’t seen before and your blood makes you special, especially since none in your lineage have ever held it. However, despite your blood and your bond to a past long ago I find myself wondering if I should have fed you to the pauna in the zoo you so love to tease.”

“Then where would you be? No histo-scientist who wrote the thesis regarding Flame Theory.”

He nodded, “then grow up and be the histo-scientist I know you to be.”

She headed towards the table and took the tablet from Raven, “nice speech.”

“Shut up!” Clarke looked at The Flame and then the tablet. “Activating the key, images should be coming on line now.”

* * *

They all looked at the screen above them and images seemed to flit all over the place before settling on a black screen. Monty started typing at his computer but turned to look over at them, “that’s it, that’s all there is. I can slow the images down but there’s nothing else to see. It’s likely the radiation caused damage or perhaps being in irradiated dirt for two thousand years.”

Clarke reached over to The Flame and slipped her finger into the black blood, touching one of the tentacles. Titus grabbed her wrist, “what are you doing?”

“Trust me.” She looked him in the eyes, “please.”

He removed his hand and stood straight, “we will discuss this later.”

Removing the connector, she freed the tentacle and it wrapped around her finger. Raven gave a small huff, “huh, well that’s weird.”

“What is it?” Matt moved over to her and looked at her tablet. “It’s registering emotion. What does the color purple represent?”

“According to their list?” Raven pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, “purple is love. Well that is weird. Why would it love you?”

“How do you know me?” She gently asked the tech touching her finger.

* * *

An image appeared on the screen and they saw Clarke in a ragged dress bowing down, the feet of dozens at the edge of the screen. Eyes looked up and the image froze, Raven seemed to be shaking her head. “It’s weird, just purple.”

“I’m getting some audio with this.” Monty stated and started typing on the computer. “Hang on one moment, it’s more video then images. One more second and there!” He hit a key and sound filled the room.

Raven groaned, “can’t make it out, it’s gibberish, filter it would you.”

“Right.” Monty turned and hit a few more keys as words erupted.

“We welcome Clarke kom Skaikru. Legendary Wanheda and Mountain Slayer…”

“Wanheda…” Clarke spoke and looked down, “Commander of Death if my Trigedasleng classes taught me anything. Fleimkepa Clarke was her, the Commander of Death who stood by Heda during the last days of the Coalition?”

Raven pointed to the screen, “who you look a lot like by the way, almost identical.” She tapped her tablet against her palm. “So does this mean your ancestor and the last Heda of the free world were hooking up? Because go your super great-aunt.”

* * *

Clarke tilted her head and looked at The Flame, “remind me of what she looked like? Show me Jusheda”

An image fizzled and they looked up to see a woman approaching a mirror, hair down and green eyes vast. Sound seemed to play with it.

“She will listen to your order; she obeys you as Heda of that we can be sure as we have all witnessed it. Her belief in you will allow you to order her home. She talks to the girl as we speak, if you order her home she’ll be safer then Polis when the kill order is called.” Titus seemed to approach behind her in the mirror.

“None would touch her but her people would, they already have.”

“Do you truly believe that or is that your hope?”

The woman raised her head, “Titus leave me to think. I will consult with Clarke before her departure if that is her choice but it will be her choice.”

“Your love for her will be your downfall.”

“Who I love is not your concern Fleimkepa, remember your place!” The woman all but roared before turning away and the image fuzzed.

* * *

Raven leaned against the table, “are you a pain in the ass in every lifetime?” The question was directed at Titus.

“Alexa Woods’ likely had ancestors who were related to the last Heda.” Matt suggested and moved around the table. “She is Natblida and a candidate, this alone shows she can be trusted. None have the desire to betray their nightblood, it’s engrained in their very being.”

“Clarke?” Raven watched the blonde walk away from the table while wiping her hand, her face showed deep thought. “Hey, are you okay?” She followed after her friend to see her sitting down on a chair.

Blue eyes looked up at brown and shook her head, “she loved my ancestor deeply, so deeply it got her killed. History records that the last Heda died by one closest to her over a matter of the heart but it was never stated what the matter was. It’s clear, my ancestor was the cause.”

“Look I suck at love, if my past history is anything to go by but if she died for a good reason it wasn’t a death in vain Clarke. Remember the fairy tale we all have heard about the queen of the ground falling in love with the queen of the sky, of how they rose over wars and drove their people into greatness. What if this is that story?” She leaned in, “she looked a lot like Lexa, don’t tell me you don’t think she’s cute.”

Clarke snorted, “really, that’s where your mind goes in all this?”

“Hey I’m me, sex and science are the two things constantly on my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this.


	4. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes the truth behind Titus' motives and makes a choice.

Clarke made her way down the hall of the residence floor and paused at the door that was Alexa’s. It was well past midnight but due to Titus locking down all the information regarding The Flame, she’d had to sneak her tablet out of the lab to show Alexa the images they’d uncovered. Titus had been wary about having the reincarnation of the original JusHeda within the walls of the Palace. Clarke had questioned him after in his study and he’d confessed that one of the histo-biologists had confirmed through historical documentation and DNA analysis that genetic reincarnation was not theory but fact. The man had made it clear that normally such an event wouldn’t be cause for worry but with both her reincarnation and that of JusHeda both being Natblida. He’d forbidden Clarke from revealing what they’d learned to Alexa and made it clear that woman would be released without penalty the next day, a handsome reward and scientific recognition going to her name.

Knocking on the door, Clarke waited and it opened a few moments later to reveal Alexa in the white novice nightdress. “Clarke, what can I do for you? It’s late.”

“Can I come in?”

Alexa let her in and closed the door, turning to see Clarke holding her tablet. “Did you find information regarding The Flame?”

“Information so damning that Titus forbade me to show you.” She grinned and turned, making her way over to the bed and sat down. “Come join me.”

Once Alexa sat beside her, Clarke manipulated the tablet and held it between them. “Did you do well in your Trigedasleng classes?”

“Exceptionally well, my instructor said it was if I was born speaking it.” Alexa took the tablet as Clarke held it out.

The images fluttered through Clarke’s great-aunt and former life, something the girl was still getting used to, before landing on the image of the original JusHeda. “You’re the incarnation of her, of JusHeda. Just as I’m the incarnation of Wanheda, which means The Flame…”

Alexa paused the image on JusHeda Lexa facing the mirror with Titus behind her. “Ever since I heard of The Flame as a child I felt a pull towards it. I had to remind myself that I could die if I touched it when it was at the dig site.” Clarke watched her process the information, not in disbelief but in wonder. “It makes sense, why it calls to me and my Natblida.”

“I overheard Matthew and Titus talking, they plan to place The Flame in a Natblida when Ascension Day arrives in two weeks. Our religion dictates that when a Natblida emerges then Heda will return and rule over us. Everyone from the day they step foot within Order walls, be it the temple or school, dreams of living to see such an event.” Clarke squeezed Alexa’s wrist, “it could be you.”

The brunette looked up at Clarke, “or you, we are jus sis, as are dozens of others.”

“Yes but you’re the reincarnation of the greatest Heda to ever live. I’m the reincarnation of Wanheda, the last Fleimkepa.” She sighed, “Titus wants you to leave but I think you should stay, petition to stay and learn more about your heritage.”

“To be Heda is to be powerful but also burdened. History dictates that all die before their time due to war and betrayal.”

Clarke smiled at her, “that was before we laid down war and united together. I think you’d be equal if not better than your ancestor.”

* * *

The next morning, Alexa was reading in the library when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Titus standing at the table beside her. He slipped into the chair across from her and threaded his fingers together. She closed the book and placed it aside, noting his observation of the title: Carriers of The Flame. Her attention on him, he nodded in respect.

“I received your records and you are correct, you did attend The Academy. My apologies Miss Woods.”

Alexa sat back in her chair, “apology accepted. I’d like…”

“I’ve arranged for you to return to your work at the University, a grant of course for any project you desire.”

“Actually I’d like to stay here, explore my Natblida origins.”

He sat back fully and his lips pursed. “I’m afraid that’s not possible at this time.”

“Master Titus, what have I done to deserve your ire?” She threaded her fingers together, “is it because I didn’t fully reveal who I was?”

“Not at all, simply put we don’t have the room to accommodate such exploration. Natblida are kept secret for a reason and if…”

“What reason?” She tilted her head slightly, “perhaps because you intend you use them to your benefit. I remember from our history lessons that when Natblida emerge, so will Heda. Natblida are in the dozens and you have The Flame, so why haven’t you called the Natblida together for the conclave?” She leaned forward, “unless you have a specific person in mind, one you can control. Clarke perhaps?”

He stood and glared down at her, “you’ll leave by sundown Miss Woods, your grant will be waiting for you.”

He turned to leave and she stood, “remember you can’t control Heda, they are above even Fleimkepa.” She picked up the book beside her as he turned back to look at her, “as history has dictated, Fleimkepa may stay through multiple Heda but they are not above The Flame, or it’s holder.”

“Tread carefully Miss Woods, you speak of things you know nothing about.”

* * *

When he was gone, Alexa opened the book to the image of Heda Lexa and the paragraph of her. She ran her finger over the image of The Flame that sat beside her name and title.

Lexa of The Tree People/Leska kom Trikru

Commander of Blood/JusHeda

Commander of the Coalition/Heda kom Kongeda

“Blood Must Not Have Blood”/“Jus drein no jus daun.”

She closed her eyes and thought about her dreams as a child, standing on the Palace of Heda looking out over forests and lands instead of buildings of glass and concrete. She always felt as if she had been born for something bigger and had done everything possible to find The Flame since she’d first heard about it as a child. The Flame, upon seeing it, had made her feel whole and she only wished she’d had the chance to hold it once before letting The Order have it.

* * *

Clarke was in her lab about noon and Alexa merely thanked Matthew for his escort. The blond smiled at her as she made her way over, her escort having left in the elevator. The Flame was enclosed in glass, still attached to the equipment but protected from anyone that wanted to touch it. Alexa touched the glass that surrounded The Flame and Clarke made her way over, standing beside her.

“Titus locked it down, we aren’t allowed to touch it anymore.”

“I wish I had held it once before turning it over to you.” Alexa turned her head to look at Clarke, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You were right, he plans to insert it in a Natblida and he already has one chosen.”

“How do you know?”

The brunette gave a soft smile, “a matter of words and perception. He intends to put it in you because he can control you.”

“He’s been there my entire life, he wouldn’t use me like that…”

“He has access to The Flame now Clarke, he can do as he wishes. Power can corrupt those who never held it before, he never had the chance of doing damage till the final piece was delivered to him.” She turned back to the glass, “and I delivered it to him.”

* * *

“Clarke!” Titus’ voice echoed and both turned to see the man by the elevator. “You should know better. Miss Woods was restricted to public areas, she can’t be down here.” He signaled and two guards made their way over to Lexa.

Clarke stepped infront of her and shook her head. “Leave her alone Titus, she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“All things sacred must be protected Clarke, she endangers exposing the sacred…”

The blond narrowed her eyes, “she gave us The Flame. She’s Natblida, she’s not a threat…”

“She is Natblida so she is a threat if she holds The Flame, it could choose her…”

“And that would be bad…”

He flicked his finger, “the chosen must be trained…”

Clarke shook her head, “no, they must be controlled, by you!” She backed up, “you’ve been training me for years. Politics, history, religion…for this.” She turned and entered a code into the panel quickly. “I don’t want to be Heda!” She spoke as the override code was activated and the glass fell, “I’m just me.”

“No!” He yelled and Clarke nodded to Alexa.

“Take it, protect us.” She stared into green eyes, “protect Wanheda.”

An instinct she couldn’t explain overcame Alexa and she turned, slipping her fingers into the blood to grip The Flame. She held it up as Titus pulled the guards away, making his way over himself. Clarke took Alexa’s hand and gripped it, putting it to her neck and whispered.

“Ascende superius.”

* * *

Pain engulfed Alexa like she’d never experienced and when she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by a dozen people. One looked at her, identical in every way except for clothing. They all knelt down as her copy looked up at her.

“We welcome Heda Alexa, we have long awaited you.”

Alexa looked down at her, “what do…”

“All will be known but for now,” her copy rose, “claim your place as Heda and protect your Fleimkepa.”

“Clarke…”

The woman nodded, “sha, Klark. She will support you as mine did me. Remember…”

The thought came before she realized it and she spoke. “Blood must not have blood.”

“Sha, go now.”

* * *

Opening her eyes, Alexa found Titus starring at her in concern. “Fleimkepa noumou.” She pointed at him, “deception, betrayal and greed of power are not qualities of my flamekeeper.”

“You…”

“Ai laik Heda!” Alexa took a step forward, “Heda Leska kom Trikru, seken ain tagon.”

The guards bowed down to one knee and Clarke did as well. Alexa waved her hand, “my flamekeeper need not bow. Klark kom Floukru, Fleimkepa kom Heda.”

* * *

Trigedasleng

Fleimkepa noumou: (You are) Flamekeeper no more

Ai laik Heda: I am Commander

Heda Leska kom Trikru, seken ain tagon: Commander Lexa of the Tree People, second (of) my name

Klark kom Floukru, Fleimkepa kom Heda: Clarke of the Lake People, Flamekeeper of the Commander


	5. Reality versus Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa and Clarke find themselves talking and a late night exploration sets the stage for a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me because after this, we will see a whole new change in direction.

Alexa woke with a scream and as she sat panting, hand to her chest, the candles beside the bed slowly found light. She turned her head to see Clarke sitting gently on the edge of the bed, a hand hovering just a few inches from the brunette’s arm. The blond looked worried, the candlelight adding both mystery and beauty to her already delicate and pale features. Just hours before Alexa had seen footage of The Flame, of the past life she’d lead as Heda of what was historically known as The Middle Age. The dream she’d just experienced, as strange as it seemed, brought both panic and peace.

“Are you okay?”

“Sha.” She quickly corrected her tongue, “yes, I’m fine. It was a dream, so similar but so different from the ones I’ve had in the past.”

Clarke moved to sit on the bed fully, facing her so they were eye to eye in the candlelight. “What type of dreams do you have? I’ve always had dreams of being burned alive, the psychologist thinks it’s due to the fire that consumed my house and my father when I was five. I don’t tell them it’s flames of purple, devouring me as I pray for strength, survival and peace.”

“Wanheda died when the radiation engulfed the Palace of Heda. Perhaps being her reincarnation you’re experiencing her death.”

“Maybe.” Clarke reached out a hand and gripped Alexa’s own. “Tell me about your dream, if you want I mean.”

Alexa looked towards the window, “this one was different, almost as if it’s seeing the future come to pass. Before when I was a child and teenager they were of fighting fellow children, winning wars…”

“The life of JusHeda.”

“Sha.” Alexa sighed, “this time I dreamed of Master Titus and treachery. He planned to place The Flame in you, into a Natblida he could control.” She turned to look at Clarke, “you were to become the next Heda, the first in two thousand years. He planned to install you without a ritual conclave, so he could control Heda to his own means. You fought him, you put The Flame in me and I became Heda, Heda Lexa the Second.” She shook her head, “it’s so strange and nothing I want. Why would I dream of a future that I have no desire to have?”

Clarke didn’t seemed disturbed as she smiled softly. “Why are we reincarnations of powerful women? Why are we Natblida? Why are we orphans? Why are we so connected to the past?” She squeezed Alexa’s hand, “we’ll never know the real truth behind these answers but with faith and hope, we can survive to see another day.”

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.”

“Maybe.” Clarke pulled her hand away, “who told you that?”

Alexa shook her head, “I don’t know, I don’t remember but whoever did was wise.”

“It’s strange, when I was younger Titus said something mockingly and I told him ‘mockery is not the product of a stronger mind’ and he just stared at me. He asked who told me that phrase and I told him I didn’t remember. He just chuckled and said his own mother used to tell him that all the time although he could never recall reprimanding me with it.”

“Perhaps our past lives give us words to live by and not just dreams of death and destruction.”

Clarke laid down on the opposite side of the bed, “I fell asleep on the couch earlier, is this okay? I don’t feel like walking all the way back to my room.”

Alexa laid down beside her but left a foot between them. “Rest Clarke.”

“Reshop Aleska.”

“Reshop Klark.”

* * *

Clarke smiled as she closed her eyes and Alexa took a moment to study the face of the woman beside her. The blond was beautiful, mysterious yet beautiful, and her heart was pure. Alexa had watched Clarke since they moment they met, when they were in the same room at least and each time she noticed Clarke saw from angles most didn’t. She saw as a whole not as a part, her language and movements a mixture of past and present. Alexa had studied the Lake People, knew that in the high mountain area they still lived traditionally with little departure from the ways of The Middle Age.

She reached out and pulled lightly on the string that was around Clarke’s neck, finding an amber pendent. Within the amber was a metal gear, old with tiny flecks of black on it. She studied it, feeling something familiar upon seeing the object. A comfort and peace that was so rare but came so often as of late.

“It belonged to her.” Clarke whispered as she opened her eyes, “JusHeda, preserved in amber and passed down to me through my mother’s family.”

“Blinka shil op.” Alexa whispered as her thumb ran over it.

“Eye of protection?”

“Sha.”

Clarke sat up and the pendant went with her, Alexa sat up to meet Clarke’s eyes. The blond smiled as she slipped from the bed, “come with me.”

“Clarke, what are you doing?”

“Shh and follow me.”

Alexa slipped from the bed as she watched the blond head to the closet that was filled with clothes of novices. Clarke sorted through some of the clothing before emerging triumphantly with a black cloak. She threw it at Alexa and the brunette caught it, pulling it around her shoulders. She waited as Clarke pulled on a second that seemed tucked away at the back of the closet and pulled the hood over her head, following her direction Alexa did the same.

She followed Clarke quietly out of the room and down the corridor but pressed against the wall when Clarke’s arm pushed her back, a finger to her lips. Alexa saw quickly it was the guards in the hall they were avoiding, the same guards meant to make sure Alexa stayed within her room during the night. “Klark, hod op.” She whispered and Clarke turned to her, “where are we going?’

“Surprise, shh.”

* * *

After avoiding the guards with Clarke’s help, of which Alexa was sure the girl did frequently if how she acted was any indication, they made their way down a set of secret stairs that were located behind a statue of a spaceship. Alexa had learned as every child had that the ship was the Polaris, the namesake of the former city that once was home to the Palace of Heda. The ship that brought Primheda Bekka and Natblida to the planet after the nuclear wars over two thousand years before.

The stairs lead them down to the lower floors, the reduction in elevation was something Alexa noticed. She put a finger to her nose, happy to find she wasn’t bleeding again. After several twists and turns through the old tunnels, they arrived at a bare wall. Before she could say anything further, Clarke pulled on an old metal ring and a portion of the wall moved, presenting a doorway. Clarke ushered her in and she was followed, the passageway not closed as they entered what Alexa knew to be Clarke’s lab.

The blond grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room where encased in glass was The Flame, still suspended in nightblood. “Surprise.”

“You brought me to see The Flame?”

“Yeah.” Clarke tugged on her hand till they both stood by the glass encasement. “You wanted to see it, right?”

Alexa put her hand to the glass and stared at the object that had influenced most of her life. “It’s beautiful.”

Clarke reached down and tapped on the console, an override code entered had the glass falling. “Titus uses the same code for everything, he thinks he’s smart doing that because he thinks no one would actually believe another world do it but he’s wrong.”

“Can I touch it?” Alexa inquired with a look in Clarke’s direction and received a nod.

“Here.” Clarke unhooked one of the connecters and brought Alex’s hand to the black blood, maneuvering her forefinger till the tech could grasp it with one tentacle.

Alexa gasped as she felt the tentacle dig into her skin, the single point of contact had her leaning against the table. Clarke looked at her then turned when the tablet connected to the technology started flashing through images. Images of war, of laughter, of death and hope. She turned to Alexa and grabbed her arm.

“Alexa?” The woman didn’t respond and Clarke reached over, pulling on her finger. “Let her go!” As if obeying the command, the tentacle retracted from Alexa’s finger and she fell to the ground. Clarke bent down and leaned over her, watching as eyes fluttered open for a moment, a smile crossing delicate features. “Alexa?”

“Ai hondes, ai Klark.” Her fingers brushed against Clarke’s chin before falling, the woman passing out once again.

Clarke rose and stood, starring at The Flame. She reached down and cupped her hand around the tech. “What did you do to her?”

Unlike before, the tech didn’t caress her but instead jabbed her with the end of it’s tentacle. She fell against the table and groaned, images flashing through her head and words upon words, foreign and familiar, surrounding her. As quickly as it happened, the tentacle retracted and Clarke fell to the ground, her hand hitting the panel by accident and the glass rose to encase The Flame once again.

As she opened her eyes for a brief moment, Clarke reached out a hand to the brunette beside her. “Leksa…”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

Reshop Aleksa: Goodnight Alexa

Reshop Klark: Goodnight Clarke

Blinka shil op: Eye of Protection

Ai hodnes, ai Klark: My love, my Clarke

Leksa: Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, it really helps with direction.


	6. Stuck in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Alexa wake after their encounter with The Flame but it's changed them in some ways.

Clarke woke to a wet cloth against her head, she opened her eyes slightly to see Titus standing over her. Images ran through her head of both a kind, fatherly man but also one who imposed danger. Her head hurt and she felt the pull of sleep once again, so she closed her eyes and let it pull her under. The sound of whispers woke her and instead of a light-flooded when she opened her eyes yet again, she found candles lighting everything. She turned her head to the whispers and saw Lexa sitting on her bed, legs crossed and hands laid palm up on her thighs. She was whispering, the words were unrecognizable at first but then the Trigedasleng translated. Slowly sitting up, she saw the room was empty besides three healers mulling around and two other patients that were asleep.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Clarke moved to sit on Lexa’s own and copied her pose. Placing her hand on her thighs, she closed her eyes and let the Trigedasleng flow over her mind. She found herself in solitude, her mind clear as she focused on her spirit, on the role of Fleimkepa. A Fleimkepa that once again had her Heda. When the Trigedasleng faded, Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa starring at her.

“Leksa.”

“Shh hodnes.” She put a finger to her lips and stood, walking till she could survey the rest of the room. Once satisfied, she made her way back to the bed and sat behind Clarke. “Two lifetimes reside within us, we must separate both so we know when to be one and not the other.” Her hands worked to braid Clarke’s hair. “What has meditation given you?”

Clarke tried to turn her head but fingers tightened on the braid. “Centered myself, remembering my duty as Fleimkepa.” She finally pulled away and turned to look at the woman behind her, bringing a hand up to her cheek. “Fleimkepa because you were gone and Titus…”

“Titus’ treachery will be met swiftly before it brings death, I won’t allow it in this lifetime.”

“The Flame…”

Lexa put a finger to her lips, “shh, rest assure hodnes that all will be well.” She moved her hand to Clarke’s cheek and brought her forward till their foreheads met. “My heart still beats for you in this lifetime, just as before. Now, go rest and sleep or meditate to remember your two lifetimes. Moments alone will be few in the days ahead, for this I mourn but we must be prepared.”

Clarke pulled back and gazed at her, “ain Heda…”

“Ain Fleimkepa.” Lexa ran her hand down Clarke’s arm, “go hodnes before we are caught. You know the words to aid in meditation, use them.”

“Don’t do anything reckless, I know you Lexa and you will if it means protecting me.” She tightened her hold on the fabric of the gown at Lexa’s waist. “I won’t lose you, not again…”

“I’ll…”

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t want to hear that again. Swear to me to think before you act, I won’t endure another lifetime, however long or short, without you. Not again.”

“I swear to you as Heda Leksa kom Kongeda that I will not act reckless.” She smiled at her love, “shall we swear a blood oath to affirm your fears?”

The blond narrowed her eyes, “don’t tempt me.”

* * *

Titus’ voice made both look towards the door and Clarke scrambled to her bed to lay down. She looked over to see Lexa sitting back in her meditative position before both closed their eyes. Titus’ voice grew closer till both heard it and Lexa opened her eyes while Clarke acted asleep. She found Titus looking at her from the bottom rail of the bed, studying her.

“Miss Woods…”

“Master Titus, I apologize for what’s occurred. I urged Clarke to take me to see The Flame, begged her practically and she…” Clarke heard Lexa sigh as she acted like a naïve girl. “It is entirely my fault, do what you wish to me but don’t punish Clarke.”

The Fleimkepa made his way around the bed and sat down, looking at her. “I saw the security camera, I know The Flame did something to you. Data shows various images, likely memories, so tell me what you saw.”

“Pardon?”

“When you touched The Flame, what happened Miss Woods?”

She shook her head, “it was strange, I felt pain and saw images of war and death. Then everything just went black and I woke up here. I thought meditating would help but all it does is make me dizzy.” She finally looked up at him, “what did it do to me?”

“It showed you a lifetime of one of the many Heda to exist, we aren’t sure yet which but until we have more answers you’ll have to stay here.” He patted her leg, “you need rest Alexa not meditation, so get some sleep.” Titus stood and moved to Clarke’s bed, “has she woken up?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t hear anything during my meditation.”

Titus shook Clarke’s shoulder and she opened her eyes. “Clarke, how are you feeling?”

The blond held in her anger at this reincarnation of the priest who took her beloved from her, the man that single-handedly brought down Lexa’s empire with a gun. “Tired, headache.” With those words she hoped he went away.

“Rest, I’ll come talk to you tomorrow after you’ve had time to sleep.” He patted her arm and looked over to see the other girl getting under her bedding. “I’ll have questions regarding your actions tomorrow but until then, sleep.”

* * *

As soon as Titus left, Clarke turned her head to the bed across from her. “Lexa?”

“Clarke?” Soft green eyes found hers and the girl propped her head up on her arm. “You know my name is Alexa, not Lexa.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and rolled onto her back, “sorry.”

“What did The Flame show you?” She got out of bed and sat on the end of Clarke’s own. “I saw terrible things like war and death. I saw you for a moment or was it your ancestor? I don’t know but now I wish I hadn’t touched it. We shouldn’t have been down there and now Master Titus is going to have a dozen questions. You’ll get off with a warning no doubt, being his ward and all but me, who knows what he’ll do to me for playing with the most sacred object to exist.”

The blond rolled onto her side facing away from the girl at the end of her bed. “I need sleep Alexa.”

“Right, sorry. Reshop Klark.” She patted Clarke’s leg and got back into bed.

Clarke closed her eyes and let memories of a lighter time consume her lay still. Lexa had mentioned two lifetimes residing within them and while Lexa probably had practice with suppressing one for another due to carrying The Flame for years, she was unable to withdraw to allow the other to come forward. She was stuck in a foreign world, unable to let anyone know who she was without putting herself or Lexa in danger. It felt like the end all over again, with her stupidity regarding the bunker and The Flame.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she turned over to see Alexa asleep and got out of the bed. Taking one of the candles she slipped on the shoes by the bed and made her way to the door. The nurse at the desk by the door was asleep so she made her way down the hall, taking in everything around her. It reminded her of the hallways of The Palace, of her stays in Lexa’s tower. There were signs beside doors and finally she found a wall panel that showed a map. She touched it intending to trace but moved back when it lit up.

“State identification.” The panel’s voice was monotone as it spoke.

“Clarke?” She questioned the panel with her own name, she didn’t know the girl’s name beyond her first.

“Voice print recognized, Clarke Skylar. Please state intended destination.”

Clarke thought about what she needed and knew she needed information first. She remembered the library in The Palace and knew it had the history of clans so wherever she was would likely have a library that held everything she’d need. “Library.”

“Second floor, west hallway. Showing route now.”

The panel showed a route and Clarke quickly memorized it before turning to leave down the hall the map had shown. She made it to the stairs and went down two flights before making her way to a door that said ‘Library’ in block letters. She opened the door and slipped in, surprised at how massive the room was.

* * *

Setting the candle on a nearby table she sat at a computer terminal and pressed the screen. It did the same thing as the panel and requested her identification. She gave Clarke Skylar’s name and instantly a search history was shown. Clarke stared at the screen, wondering what to look up first.

“Abigail Griffin, 2150.”

“Abigail Griffin, 2150 identified. Data accessed. Image circa 2052.” The computer spoke while pulling up a picture of her mother holding a baby. Clarke covered her mouth as she saw Kane with his arm around her mother, a baby in her arms.

“Identify persons in the image.” Clarke spoke softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Abigail Griffin-Kane, Marcus Kane and Luna Kane.”

Clarke put her finger on the baby, “hi Luna. I’m your sister, Clarke.” She wiped her eyes as she looked at the baby sister she’d never got to meet. Pulling her hand back, Clarke strengthened her resolve and tapped her hand on the table. “Bellamy Blake, 2150.”

“Bellamy Blake, 2150 identified. Data accessed. No images found.”

Clarke watched as information appeared on the screen and she ran her finger along the words till. It told of a lot of his life before and after their arrival on Earth. Apparently most was due to a biography from a history book called ‘The Dark Days’ and she scrolled through the info till she came to his death, fifty years after entering the bunker.

“Did Bellamy Blake have any family?”

“Information identified. Bellamy Blake was found to have a wife and two children.”

Clarke nodded, “identities?”

“Wife, Echo of the Ice Nation, birth unknown, death 12 of June 2169 of Influenza. Daughter, Tara Blake, birth 14 of December 2152, death 13 of May 2232 of Myocardial Infarction. Son, Lincoln Blake, birth 29 of August 2157, death 15 of June 2249 of Pulmonary Arrest.”

A chuckle left Clarke as she sat back, it didn’t surprise her that Bellamy and Echo had ended up together. She’d seen the looks they’d exchanged and it had been a topic once or twice between her and Roan. Loyalty had caused a lot of problems but if anyone could have gotten to Echo’s icy core, it would have been Bellamy. It also warmed her that he’d named his son after Lincoln, clearly he’d regretted his actions regarding his sister.

“Octavia Blake, 2150.”

“Octavia Blake, 2150 identified. Data accessed. Image circa 2160.”

The image that showed was of Octavia with her arms around the shoulders of a young girl. Clarke smiled and was amazed because she’d seen Octavia in the Conclave, she’d saw the beating she’d taken and also the damage after her fall due to Echo. The girl looked everything like her father, tall like him and soft caramel skin. As a soft laugh escaped her, Clarke covered her mouth in the happiness that Octavia’s pregnancy had survived everything and a piece of Lincoln had survived.

“Identities?”

“Octavia Blake and Forest Blake.”

* * *

Clarke was about to ask about others when the door slammed shut, she turned suddenly and found Raven starring at her.

“Raven…”

“Clarke you’re supposed to be in the Infirmary with Alexa.” The scientist moved over to the console. “If Titus finds you here, you know you’re in for a huge lecture about being out of bed. You remember the last time you snuck out of the infirmary what he said to you.”

The blond nodded, “right, I should probably get back there before he finds me.” She touched a portion of the screen that said ‘end session’ and stood to leave.

“You’re her aren’t you?” Raven questioned as Clarke went to open the door. “Clarke Griffin? See what Titus doesn’t realize is that a huge amount of data is gone from The Flame, it’s only stores on our servers now. Also, my Clarke wouldn’t be listening to a thing I say regarding Titus. Sure she listens to him but she does her own thing, she wouldn’t give a care if he found her in this room.”

Clarke turned around and put her back to the door, “who are you?”

“Raven Solis, your computer whiz and the grease monkey in this place. We went to school together, me and Clarke. Those long sufferable years at The Academy, I mean I’m religious but Clarke, oh how devoted she was to The Order. Meditation, that’s her, along with prayer, history lessons and Trigedasleng. Man that girl could talk Trigedasleng like she was born speaking it. Said it was something in her blood, something calling to her.” Raven sat down and motioned to Clarke, “guess that was you Your Highness.”

“Not a queen.”

“No but you were The Last Flamekeeper, legends were created about you. That and The Commander, your story is the fairy tale we’re told as children. The Sky Princess and the Forest Queen. Personally I thought it was a bunch of shit but data says otherwise. Man was Heda Lexa in love with you, so much so that The Flame registered love with your reincarnation. Got to say, that’s pretty bad if you’re still in love with someone over two thousand years later.”

“Are you going to tell Titus?”

Raven snorted, “yeah, that guy is an asshole in not one lifetime but apparently two. So am I going to tell him? Maybe in my next lifetime because this girl,” she pointed to herself, “has to teach you,” she pointed to Clarke, “how to be my Clarke. This is going to take some work, a lot of work.”

* * *

A knock on the door made Clarke take a breath and turn, opening it slightly to see who it was. She expected Titus or someone else but instead it was Alexa, holding a candle and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to let me in Clarke?” The tone of voice and the way her name was said made Clarke aware it was Lexa.

Clarke opened the door wider and Lexa slipped under her arm, moving into the room. The blond closed the door and leaned against it, turning to Lexa. “How did you find me?”

“I attempted the art room first but knowing you as I do, you’d want information so I came to where you would find it.” She turned to look at Raven, “friend or foe?”

“Friend.” Clarke saw Raven narrow her eyes, “Raven Solis, may I introduce Leksa kom Trikru.”

Raven snapped her chair to the floor, it had been leaning against the table, “no shit, seriously? The Commander of the Coalition, of all the clans, Heda kom Kongeda. That Lexa?”

“A pleasure Raven Solis.” Lexa inclined her head.

“Okay I know nothing about Alexa Woods, I couldn’t teach her anything if I wanted to. Titus is going to figure her out in a second. I can teach you Clarke but her, no offense Your Majesty but you’re screwed.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes before turning to Clarke. “Hodnes what does she speak of?”

“You can shut yourself off and let Alexa forward but I can’t. I don’t know how to drift into the background.” She shrugged, “Raven offered to teach me to be my current self so Titus doesn’t figure it out.”

“You can with meditation, Alexa and I have found a center. When she sleeps, I wake. You can do the same.” She put down her candle and moved to Clarke, holding her arms gently. “I know Hodnes, I know you hate meditation but if you find your center as Flamekeeper then you can find your current lifetime within as well. She will likely be as stubborn as you but what have I said about leading?”

“To lead well, one must make hard choices.”

“Then we return to bed and you will meditate.”

Clarke lowered her head, “sha Heda.”

Raven stood up and waved her arms, “okay, I’m going to crash in the Infirmary too just to cover our asses. You might be able to be Alexa but Clarke is going to need help,” Raven nodded, “clearly a lot of help. No offense Clarke but you’re still stuck in the Middle Age.”


End file.
